My Forged Wedding
by Stinglu
Summary: Lucy Heartphilia who moves to live with her Uncle who was searching a job for her. When she first goes to her Uncle's bar she was introduced to 5 guys. Lucy must choose 1 of the 5 guys and help them or her Uncle won't help her find a job. Will Lucy and the guy fall in love with each other when they'll be pretending to married and also living together!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

This story is from the game My Forged Wedding from Voltage Inc. Sorry it took so long for me to upload it.

It was a request from a guest, so this story will be like the other fanfic I wrote using the anime Fairy Tail. I got this inspiration from one of the stories called Pirates In Love from the author called ChuChu43. Check her story out its really good.

Disclaimer - I don't own Fairy Tail or My Forged Wedding

Here's the prologue -

Notice - All characters will be OC, to fit the characters in the game.

Characters -

Mc - Lucy

Yamato - Sting

Saeki - Loki

Ren - Rouge

Takao - Gray

Yuta - Natsu

Kuni - Laxus

Italic is like when the narrator speaks or Lucy's thoughts.

**Chapter 1 - Prologue**

_~Lucy's P.O.V~_

"So this Tokyo..." I say to myself quietly.

_With my luggage in hand, I stepped off the train. There were skyscrapers and throngs of people all around. My first sight of the city was overwhelming. I thought that Kyushu was similar an urban area, but it's nothing compared to Tokyo. Am I really going to be able to live here? When I thought if the future I was to face, I got a little nervous, but circumstances made me come here, and I can't turn back now._

"First, I have to call uncle Laxus..." I say quietly to myself taking my phone out.

_I took out the note I received from Mom. Uncle Laxus is my relative. According to Mom he's the president of a large company here in Tokyo. I had graduated from college, but failed to find a job. Without any other connections or prospects. I came to Tokyo hoping that uncle could help. The last time I saw him was during my cousin's wedding, let's see... It was about 10 years ago? I might not recognize him. He must be sophisticated, because he is the president of one of those tech companies that is hot right now. Perhaps he wears an expensive suit, looking professional... As I imagined how my uncle would look now, I called the number Mom gave me._  
_  
__RRR...RR...Peep._

"...Hello?" A voice says on the phone.

"Oh, Hello? It's Lucy." I say in the phone.

"Lucy!?" He says my name.

"Lucy, from Kyushu." I tell him.

"Oh. Lucy!" My uncle says.

_Uncle's voice brightened up. For the president of a company, he's pretty friendly and easy to talk to. I eased up and relaxed a bit._

"I have arrived at the station. Can I head over now?" I ask.

"Oh. Actually, can you pick up some things for me in the store?" Uncle asks me.

"At the store?" I ask.

"I'll e-mail you a list right now, so can you stop by the supermarket on the way and buy those items?" He asks me.

"Sure..." I say.

"Thanks!" My uncle says.  
_  
__PEEP._

_He hung up. After a few seconds, I received an e-mail. _

"Fenugreek, Nigella seed, Cardamom... What are all these?" I say unsure what these stuff are.

_The list looked like cooking ingredients, but there was no other notes. Without knowing what I was suppose to buy, I headed toward the nearest supermarket. What a fancy market...it's nothing like the markets back home. I wonder where the something-greek would be? I headed towards the produce section and wandered around. I bump shoulders with a man I didn't know. __  
_  
"Oh, I'm sorry." I say to the man.

"..." He says nothing, but looks angry at me.

_Yikes... He doesn't look happy... He doesn't seem friendly, but maybe I should ask him. _

"Um, do you know where I can find something-greek?" I asked the man.

"Something-greek?" The man says.

"Um, fenugreek." I say after checking my phone.

_I read the e-mail I recieved from uncle. The man gave me an exasperated look. _

"That's a spice. You're in the wrong section." The man says to me.

"Oh fenugreek is a spice?" I say.

"You don't know what you're buying? Weirdo." The man say looking surprised.

"Excuse me!?" I say looking at him.

"The spice section is over here." The man says showing me.

_The man walked briskly. I quickly followed his steps. What kind of person calls a stranger "Weirdo"? But I guess most people wouldn't walk me over. He might be blunt, but he must be a good person, since he's helping me._

"Imported spices should be on this shelf." The man says to me.

"Fenugreek...oh, here it is." I say.

_I finally found the item I was looking for, but it was on the top shelf and I couldn't reach it._

"Oh. Um..." I say turning to the man.

"Geez, you need help with everything." The man says to me.

_The man sighed as he reached for the bottle._

"What else?" The man asks me.

"Huh?" I say not too sure what the man meant.

"What else are you buying? You have a list on your e-mail right?" The man asks me looking a little annoyed.

"Oh. Right. Um..." I say.

"Show it to me." The man says to me.

_The man looked at my phone. His face was almost close enough to touch mine._

"Oh, sorry." The man says to me.

"Huh?" I say unsure why he's apologizing.

"I have poor eyesight." The man tells me.

"Oh, I see. I do too..." I say to the man.

"Fenugreek, Nigella seed, Cardamom... They're all on this aisle." The man tells me.

"Whoa.." I say surprised.

_Ignoring my surprised expression, the man started tossing the items on the list into my basket. I got everything I needed to get._

"Thank you for helping me." I say to the man.

"Yeah, yeah." The man says.

"I though these were vegetable names. I didn't know they were spices." I said.

"You don't know the difference between vegetables and spices?" The man asks me surprised.

"Excuse me?" I say to him.

"I feel sorry for the guy who ends up marrying you." The man says with a smile.

_The mocked me before he turned around and walked away. How rude! Just, because i didn't know the names of spices!? I wouldn't want to marry a rude man like you! I took the basket and headed to the cashier._

"According to the map it should be this way." I say looking at the map.

_I walked from the market to uncles house. I was expecting a residential neighborhood, but I was walking towards Azabu-Juban shopping district. They call it a shopping district, but it's nothing like what I'm used to. It's a high-end and fashionable place. Do they have residences here? A man standing in front of a display window caught my eye. Inside the display were gorgeous wedding dresses. _

"..." The man inside says nothing and looks at the dresses.

_The man stood still as he stared at the dresses. I could tell from his side profile that he was handsome. I wonder if he's getting married soon. Who's the lucky woman getting married to a cute guy like that? She must be pretty too. The man turned around as if he noticed me staring at him. I didn't have time to look away, and our eyes met. _

"What are you looking at?" The man asked me.

"Um, nothing..." I say.

_I quickly looked down and walked away. The man stared at me as I kept walking_.

"...' The man says nothing as he watches me leaving.

_Is he still staring at me? He must have thought I was strange, but head pretty-colored eyes. Were they color contacts? Or maybe he's biracial? And those were beautiful wedding dresses. I want to wear one someday, but I need to look for a job before I get married. Different thoughts crossed my mind as I headed towards uncle's house._

"Long Island...named after the island in New York?"" I asked myself quietly.

_I arrived at the address I'd been looking for, but it wasn't a house, but a sports bar called Long Island. He can't possibly live here. Do I have the wrong address? I looked around, but I didn't see any residences nearby. As I was looking lost, someone spoke behind me._

"You're not going inside?" Someone asks me from behind.

"Huh?" I say turning around to see who spoke to me.

_I turn around and a man with large eyes was standing behind me. He looked at me with a friendly and approachable smile._

"Aren't you going in? The bar should be open now." The man tells me.

"Yeah, but I think I'm at the wrong place." I say sadly.

"I see. Where did you want to go?" The man asks me looking surprised.

"I came to see Laxus Dreyar, but I think I have the wrong address." I say.

"You're looking for Laxus? He's probably inside." The man says to me.

"Laxus? You know my uncle?" I asked the man.

"Uncle? He seems young to have a niece your age." The man says surprised.

"Oh, he's not really my uncle.." I explain.

"Doesn't matter. We'll talk inside. C'mon in!" The man says happily.

_The man cheerfully opened the door for me. I entered the bar, pushed along by his enthusiasm. Wow, what a fancy bar, There's a huge TV! It's a sports bar alright. I'd never gone to bars like this, so naturally I looked around in awe. The man who led me in yelled towards the back of the bar._

"Hey Laxus. There's someone here to see you!" The man yells out.

"Some?" A man says.

_A man stuck his head out from the counter and beamed brightly as soon as he saw me._

"Are you...Lucy?" The man asks me.

"Uncle Laxus?" I say unsure if I'm wrong or right.

"I knew it was you Lucy! It's nice to see you!" Laxus says.

"Oh, you know each other?" The man asks surprised.

"She's my distant relative! She came from Kyushu." Laxus tells the man.

"Oh, that's what she meant by uncle." The man says understanding.

"You must be tired. Why don't you have a seat?" Laxus says to me.

_At uncle's urging. I sat down at the counter. Uncle was dressed awfully casual. He was wearing a hat, a shirt and flip-flops. This is uncle Laxus... I don't remember him like this._

"Did you buy what I asked you to?" Laxus asks me.

"Oh, yes. Here." I say handing Laxus the bag.

"Thanks. We ran out of these. I owe you big time." Laxus says with a smile.

"Is this bar...your company uncle?" I asked.

"No. My company is different from this." Laxus explains.

_Uncle explained as he put the items I bought on the shelves._

"I have my employees run the company and this bar is my hobby." Laxus explains to me.

"A sports bar?" I say.

"Isn't it fun to watch sports with lots of people? So I thought, why not open a sports bar?" Laxus says.

"He says lots of people, but it's only a few regulars." The man tells me.

"It doesn't matter. I'm running this bar as a hobby." Laxus says to the man.

"..." I don't know what to say.

_Uncle looked and acted like a slacker. I couldn't imagine him running a company. Is he really president of his own company? Well, there are many different kind of leaders... I suddenly felt a little uneasy. In the middle of a bar a large TV screen. A news report began..._

"In today's news, the booming tech company purchased a major overseas software company. Here is a clip from the press conference held by the CEO." The announcer says.

_The screen switched to a video footage. In front of a large crowd of media was...uncle Laxus._

"Thank you for joining us today. I am the Chief Executive Officer of , Laxus Dreyar. I am here today to announce the agreement to purchase..." My uncle says in the TV clip.

_N-No way!_

"Haha, I look good on TV." Laxus says smiling.

_He looked respectable in a suit. It's so different from how he looks now._

"Laxus you look like the president of that company." The man says looking surprised.

"Not just look like. I am the president!" Laxus says with a smile.

"..." I'm surprised.

_I'd heard about when I was looking for work in college. They developed software and systems which took off really well. Their revenue and employee numbers had doubled, and they were growing rapidly. I can't believe he's the president of that company! You really can't judge a book by its cover._

"So Lucy, I heard you haven't found employment yet." Laxus says to me.

"Yes, that's true. I've been looking for work since I graduated from college." I tell him.

"It's a tough market right now. Bad economy..." Says Laxus.

"Yeah, my sales pitches were rejected too." The man says.

"What do you sell?" I ask.

"Oh, I'm a comedian. Have you heard of the duo name Fairy Tail?" The man asks me.

"I'm sorry, I'm not familiar with it." I say sadly.

"Don't worry. We're still starting out! I'm Natsu Dragoneel. I'm the tsukkomi half of the Fairy tail. Just remember our name kay?" Natsu says to me.

_Natsu-kun grabbed my hand and started shaking it roughly. No wonder he's so friendly. He's a comedian._

"You didn't expect to meet a comedian as soon as you got to Tokyo, did you?" Laxus says to me with a smile.

"No, never in my wildest imagination." I say.

"That's what meeting by chance is all about. Anyway, sorry for the short notice...but there are a few people I'd like you to meet Lucy." Said Laxus.

"Huh?" I say.

"Over there." Laxus says pointing in that direction.

_I looked in the direction Uncle was pointing, and saw two men walking into the bar. Uncle beckoned them to come, and they walked towards us. They have a certain air to them...they look successful. Is this a job interview? Uncle get things moving really quick!_

"Hello, I'm Gray Fullbuster." A man introduces himself to me.

_One of the two who was wearing a nice suit handed me his business card. The card had the name of a large law firm._

"You're a lawyer, Mr. Fullbuster?" I asked.

"There' s no need for formalities. You can call me by my first name." Gray says smiling at me.

"Okay...Gray." I say.

"That's fine. It's a pleasure meeting you." Gray says happily.

_Gray bowed politely._

"Lucy, I understand you're from Kyushu. Did you go to college there as well?" Gray asks me.

"Yes. I've lived in Kyushu all my life." I tell Gray.

"What did you study in college?" Gray asks me.

"Um.." I say.

_The job interview has already started!? But I wonder if I can work at a law firm. I decided to tell him my worries in earnest._

"Um..may I ask a question?" I ask Gray.

"Oh, certainly." Gray says with a smile.

"I've only taken a few introductory courses on law in college. Is that okay?" I ask.

"You don't need to be familiar with the law. We're looking for someone with a friendly smile." Gray explains.

"Friendly smile?" I say a little surprised.

"I'm sure you will do just fine." Gray says looking at me.

_A friendly smile is important? Is it a receptionist job?_

"I guess it's my turn now." The man says.

_The other man who was wearing a white shirt stepped forward._

"I'm Loki. I work in the entertainment industry. Sorry, but I'm out of all my cards today. I've been working in this field for years, and I've built quite a name for myself." Loki says to me with a smile.

"Entertainment industry!" I say shocked.

_He looks like it! He dresses well and is good looking. I didn't know how much uncle could help me, but this is great! Mr. Loki smiled and looked at me._

"I've been looking for someone like you." Loki says smiling.

"What would I be doing?" I asked Loki.

"I want to support me." Loki says looking at me happily.

"Support?" I say confused.

"My job keeps me up day and night. I need someone who can stay by my side and support my work." Loki explains to me.

"I see." I say understanding what he meant now.

_Like a personal assistant?_

"And I want you to be my toy." Loki says with a grin.

"Huh?" I say confused.

_Mr. Loki whispered something that I could barely hear. I thought I heard "Toy"..._

"Well, I've introduced you to two of them so far." Laxus says looking surprised.

_Uncle stammered as he cut into our introduction._

"And the others...

"Sorry I'm late!" Someone says.

_The door swung open and someone walked in briskly. Uncles glared at him sternly._

"You're late Sting. I told you to be on time." Laxus says sternly to the man named Sting.

"I had to help a weird girl at the market. So I couldn't get my things done and..." Sting trails off when I cut him off.

"You're the man from earlier!" I say.

"Huh?" Sting says looking at me.

_The man looked at my face and his jaw dropped in surprise._

"You're the one from the market!" Sting says surprised looking at me.

_He was the same man I met at the market._

"Oh, you two have met?" Laxus asks surprised.

_Uncle asked us, as the man stared at my face for a long time._

"Laxus, is this the..." Sting asks trailing off.

"Yeah. She's my distant relative." Laxus answers Sting.

"You gotta be kidding me." Sting says with a sigh.

_Did he just sigh!? I didn't want to be interviewed by someone so rude. I decided to tell uncle how I felt._

"Uncle, I don't think..." I say trailing off.

"You don't think what?" Laxus asks surprised.

"I don't think we'd get along. I don't think it would work out." I say to Laxus.

"What do you mean?" Sting asked surprised.

"Lucy, do you understand your position here?" Laxus says to me looking serious.

"What?" I say unsure what he meant.

"You're looking for a job, aren't you?" Laxus starts saying.

"Yeah..." I say.

"Beggers can't be choosers. You have to take every opportunity you get." Laxus says to me hinting that I can't be picky.

"..." I guess I can't say anything about that.

_Uncle's right. Even if I don't like him, he might end up as my boss.I guess I need to apologize. I took a deep breath and apologized._

"I'm sorry if I offended you earlier." I say apologizing to Sting.

"I think I said some offensive things too." Sting says to me.

_But his attitude wasn't apologetic at all._

"What's your name?" Sting asks me.

"Huh?" I say.

"I didn't get your name. What is it?" Sting asked me once again.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia. I'm from Kyushu and.." I say, but Sting cuts me off.

"I'm Sting Eucliffe. That's it." Sting says introducing himself.

"And what would I be doing for you?" I asked.

"I guess...serving tea. That's it." Sting says to me.

_Serving tea? An administrative assistant position? I wonder what type of work Sting-san does._

"And there's one more.." Laxus says looking around.

_Uncle looked around the bar. The door opened slowly and slender man sauntered in_.

"Oh, there you are Rouge." Laxus says looking surprised.

"Yeah." Rouge says to Laxus.

"We've been waiting for you Rouge." Natsu says.

"Yeah." Rouge says again.

"You're late. You should have called if you're running late." Gray says to Rouge.

"Yeah." Rouge says sadly answering Gray.

_He's only said "yeah" this whole time!_

"Sorry Lucy. He's a little shy around strangers." Laxus tells me about Rouge.

_Uncle introduced us._

"He's Rouge Cheney. He doesn't say much, but he has a great work ethic. He researching a new drug and..." Laxus says to me.

_Hm? Isn't he the man I met earlier? He was the person who was looking at wedding dresses through the store window. I didn't know he was friend with uncle either._

"Um, I think we met earlier." I say to Rouge.

"Huh?" Rouge says looking surprised.

"Weren't you looking at wedding dresses on the way here?" I asked.

"No.." Rouge answers me looking sad.

"But you were standing in front of a store window." I say.

"There was an unusual indoor plant." Rouge says.

"An indoor plant..." I say.

_Oh, he wasn't looking at the dresses._

"Rouge come here. Why don't you sit next to Lucy?" Laxus asks Rouge.

_No, it's okay. I got it. I don't understand him at all, but I can see him doing research. He seems so focused on things._

"That's everyone." Laxus says.

"Hey, wait. I'm one of the potential employers too." Natsu says.

"Huh?" I say looking over at Natsu.

"It's no coincidence that I'm here at this bar. I came for the same reason as everyone else." Natsu tells me.  
_  
__It appeared that Natsu was another person giving me a job interview, but... A job interview with a comedian? Do I have to be his partner? And he said he's the tsukkomi. Does that mean I'm the boke? Just, because I couldn't find a job didn't mean I could do something completely different._

"Um, Excuse me.." I say.

"Yes?" Natsu answers me.

"I don't think I can write jokes." I say to Natsu.

"You don't have to worry about that! You just have to stand next to me!" Natsu explains.

_So it does mean he wants me as a partner... _

"Okay, now we got everyone. Gather around guys." Laxus says to the men.

_All the men gathered around and started whispering. _

"So? What do you think?" Laxus asks the men.

"She's cute! I like her!" Natsu says.

"She looks like she would be attentive and trustworthy." Gray says.

"She may look trustworthy, but I bet she has a perverted side too." Loki says.

"Don't you think she seems stubborn? She might be a difficult one to work with." Sting says.

"I don't care..." Rouge says.

_I'm right here. I can hear all of them! I locked eyes with uncle. He laughed lightheartedly to ease the tension._

"He he he." Laxus laughs.

"It's no laughing matter! What's going on here? Who are these people?" I ask Laxus.

"I didn't tell you? We're all members of a local baseball team." Laxus tells me.

"Baseball team?" I say.

"Yeah, and we've all known each other since we were kids! We were all part of the same junior team." Natsu explains to me.

"We work in different fields, but all of us still live in the same area." Loki says.

"And we still play baseball from time to time too." Gray says.

"And I'm the coach. I hold the group together. Can' t you tell?" Laxus asks me.

"Wait...I thought they were all your work acquaintances uncle." I say surprised.

"Huh? Why?" Laxus asks looking surprised.

"Because, isn't this a job interview?" I asked.

"Nope. I didn't say that, did I?" Laxus says looking at me.

"But.." I say trailing off.

_I thought they were people uncle worked with, but why was he having me meet members of his baseball team?_

"I'll find you a job, but in return, I have a favour to ask you." Laxus says.

"A favour?" I say.

"Each of these guys has a problem they need help with and the only one who can help them is you Lucy. So I want you to help them with their problem Lucy." Laxus tells me.

"All of them?" I ask.

"No, just one. In fact, you can only help one." Laxus explains.

_I can only help one? Why? I wanted to know what favour uncle needed me to do._

"So what favour do you need done?" I ask.

"It's um.." Laxus says trailing off.

_The other five gave a worried look to uncle. One person was rubbing his hands nervously, and another swallowed hard._

"I can't tell you just yet." Laxus says to me.

"What?" I say surprised.

"It's a really tough matter and I can't tell you until you accept the favour." Laxus says looking at me.

"I can't accept something I don't know anything about!" I say looking back at Laxus.

"I understand that, but I need you to just accept it." Laxus says to me.

"I can't!" I say.

"Really?" Laxus asks me.

"No way!" I say.

"..." Laxus says nothing.

_I stood face to face with uncle, neither of us saying a word. Uncle finally spoke up._

"Lucy...I wouldn't ask you to do anything weird alright? It's a difficult task, but I believe you can do it and I've known these guys since we were kids. If they have a problem they have to deal with, I want to help them, but I can't do anything for them. We need your help Lucy." Laxus says annoyed.

"My help?" I say.

_I looked at the five men. They were standing there with hopeful looks in their eyes. When I couldn't find a job. I felt like no one saw a need in me, but now everyone here needs me..._

"If I accept...you're going to help me get a job right?" I ask Laxus.

"Of course! I'll do everything to find a job that's perfect for you Lucy." Laxus says.

"If that's the case then.." I say trailing off.

"You'll accept?" Laxus asks me.

"Yes. If it's something I can help with." I say.

_The five men cheered._

"Great! Let me tell you each of their personalities. Firstly, here is Sting." Laxus says happily.

"Me?" Sting says looking surprised.

"He's rude and mean. You might not get along with him at first, but deep down he's kind and warm-hearted. He'll make quips, but he'll take care of you. He will take care of you no matter what. Once he takes you under his wings, he will never betray you. That's the man he is." Laxus tells me about Sting.

"I didn't like the first half of that." Sting says glaring at Laxus.

"And as for Loki..." Laxus says trailing off.

_Mr. Loki looked over towards me sexily._

"Because of his work, he may seem furious at times, but he is an earnest man. He will shower love to those who are close to him. He will respect who you are and treat you like a lady." Laxus says about Loki.

"There are some things only women can do." Loki says with a grin.

"And Rouge. As you can tell, he is quiet, and aloof, but the flipside to that he's sincere and won't say more than what's needed. You may find it difficult to communicate with him at first..but once you feel comfortable with each other, I'm sure you'll feel at home with him." Laxus tells me about Rouge.

"I don't like to be mindful of others.." Rouge says.

"And as for Gray..." Laxus says.

_Mr. Fullbuster let out a gentle smile._

"He's a really sweet guy. He's generous and a guy you can count on. He will embrace you, and make you feel at ease." Laxus tells me.

"I think you're exaggerating...but I won't do anything to upset you Lucy." Gray says to me smiling.

"And finally Natsu." Laxus says.

"That's me!" Natsu says happily.

"As you can see, Natsu is cheerful and lively. Just being with him should make you happy day and night. He may seem wanton, but he's actually sensitive and considerate. He is good at sensing how others feel. You will have a great time being with him." Laxus says to me.

"I'm great at giving a good time! I'm a comic, after all." Natsu says.

"Hmm, but...well. Don't worry about Natsu. Yours isn't too urgent." Laxus says.

"What!? Why!?" Natsu asks shocked.

"So that's it for introductions. I want you to select one Lucy. Who do you want to help Lucy?" Laxus asks to me.

"I selected...

**To Be Continued...**

The story is based off from My Forged Wedding from Voltage Inc.

Here's the link to Chuchu43's story that I got inspiration from s/8856531/1/Pirates-in-Love

***Notice***

I'll be uploading the story when I'm done with my other story. So for now just vote which couple you'll like.

**Fanfic Vote Your Favorite Pairing. **

You may vote for both stories, since they'll be up at the same when I finish this fanfic.

I made a poll for one of the stories, but it's not showing on my profile for some reason, it's still showing my old poll even though I deleted it already.

**10 Days With My Devil -**

Sting x Lucy

Gray x Lucy

Rouge x Lucy

Loki x Lucy

**My Forged Wedding - **

Sting x Lucy

Rouge x Lucy


	2. Chapter 2

**Story 2**

Thank you for favourite, follows, and reviews, very much appreciate it (:

Disclaimer - I don't own Fairy Tail or My Forged Wedding.

Italic is like when the narrator speaks or Lucy's thoughts.

* * *

**Rouge's Description - **

If you marry Rouge...

He's a man with little words and it takes a while for him to _warm up to you. It's like living with a cat. -_ Says Gray.

When you least expect it _he whispers in your ears. That's a really cute_ side of him. - Says Natsu.

Although he's always so quiet, _ you shouldn't let your guard down. He's quite a pervert. - _Says Loki.

Eh? You mean Rouge's _this kind of person?_ I don't know that! - Says Sting.

_It's a secret...only for you and me._

Name - Rouge Cheney

Occupation - Researcher

Age - 25

Constellation - Capricorn

Blood Type - O

Height - 5'74"

Weight - 123lbs

* * *

**Recap -**

"So that's it for introductions. I want you to select one Lucy. Who do you want to help Lucy?" Laxus asks to me.

"I selected...

* * *

**Story 2**

~Lucy's P.O.V~

"...Me?" Rouge says in surprise looking at me.

"Yeah. I'll help you with whatever you need." I say looking at him.

"..." We say nothing.

_Rouge just stared at me, his expression unchanged. An awkward silence fell upon us. Why is he quiet? What could this mean? Did he not want my help? I was getting a little worried when Rouge's lips moved lightly._

"...Thanks." Rouge says to me mumbling.

_Rouge mumbled as he tipped his glass. He doesn't smile, and he doesn't look happy at all.. I was watching him for a while before Rouge looked up._

"What is it?" Rouge asked me noticing I was staring at him.

"Did you not want me to?" I ask.

"To what?" Rouge asked.

"Decide to help you." I say answering Rouge.

"..." Rouge says nothing and looks surprised.

_Rouge's eyes opened up slightly, but he still didn't say what he was thinking._

"Phew. I'm really glad. There's no one else we can ask, right Rouge?" Laxus suddenly says looking at Rouge.

"..Sigh." Rouge sighs.

_Huh? Why did he sigh?_

"Um, are you sure it's okay with you?" I ask looking at Rouge.

"..." Rouge says nothing and just looks at me.

_Rouge looked at me for a few moments, and nodded slightly._

"...It'll help me." Rouge suddenly says to me.

"Oh, okay. Then it's fine. I thought that I wouldn't be able to help." I say.

"Lucy, Rouge's always like this, so don't take it personally, and he didn't sigh, because he was exasperated. He was relieved." Gray explains to me.

"This is actually the most I've seen him speak." Sting says with a smile.

"What?" I say turning to look at Sting.

_With this?_

"Just like Laxus said, we're all relieved, because we could only ask someone like Lucy for a favour like that." Natsu says to me.

_Everyone nodded at Natsu's words._

"No one would offer to help if they're in their right minds." Sting says.

"Even if they would be interested, it would take courage to go through with it." Said Loki.

"I'm glad everything is about to be resolved." Gray says happily.

"It was worrying us all." Says Laxus.

_Everyone is making it sound like I accepted to help with something scary, but if it's something I can't do, I'm sure uncle wouldn't ask me to do it. I'm sure they're just making it sound worse than it is. When everyone finished talking, that was when I decided to bring it up._

"So what am I going to help with?" I ask Rouge again.

"..." Rouge says nothing.

"Ahem, Well, that's..." Sting says smiling happily.

_For some reason, Sting started to answer instead of Rouge._

"...I want you to live with him for a few days." Sting says to me.

"...Haha!" I laugh.

_I started to laugh._

"Heeheehee! Do you really think I'm going to fall for that?" I ask.

"Huh? What do you mean? I'm serious." Sting says looking at me seriously.

"Huh?" I say now looking surprised.

"Yeah. Sting isn't kidding." Laxus tells me.

"Whaaaat!? What do you mean, living with someone I just met!?" I asked shocked.

"Now, you don't have to be that surprised." Loki says.

"You can't back out of it now." Sting says to me.

"Rouge's a good guy. We can all guarantee that." Gray tells me.

"Even if it comes with a seal of approval, it's impossible." I say getting nervous about this.

_I looked at Rouge._

"What's the reason for this?" I ask looking at Rouge.

"Yawn.." Rouge yawns.

_He's yawning..._

"...Reason? I'll tell you later." Rouge says tiredly.

_Rouge had tears in his eyes from yawning. He then started to poke at the ice in his glass. What? What does that mean?_

"Either way.. I can't live with a man without knowing why I'm doing so!" I say to everyone.

"I won't allow you to turn this down!" Laxus says strictly.

"What!? Uncle! You're seriously going to allow your niece to get involved in something fishy?" I say.

"You're not involved yet? Besides, are you satisfied being jobless?" Laxus asks me.

"What.." I say.

"I wonder about going back on your word when you said you'd help. You might lose trust moving forward in life." Gray says angrily.

"The spirit of helping your neighbors is fulfilling, you know." Loki says to me.

"Really, you're going to ditch Rouge like that. You're pretty heartless, aren't you?" Sting says disappointed at me.

"It's not like I'm ditching him. There are things that I can do and can't do.." I explain to everyone.

"...I'm sleepy." Rouge says tiredly.

"Huh?" I say looking at Rouge, how can he be sleepy in a moment like this!?

_We're talking about something important, but it concerns him!_

"Rouge is always lacking sleep." Natsu says sadly.

"You need to sleep Rouge." Gray says getting angry.

"But I slept for three whole hours." Rouge says tiredly.

"Are you busy with research?" Sting asks Rouge.

_Rouge looked at Sting and nodded slightly._

"What research?" I ask looking at Rouge.

"..." Rouge says nothing.

"A new drug. Rouge is a pharmaceutical researcher at his graduate school." Gray tells me.

"He's always at the lab. He rarely gets any sleep." Loki tells me as well.

"Hellooooo Rouge?" Natsu says poking Rouge.

_Natsu started to poke Rouge._

"..What?" Rouge says glaring at Natsu.

"Oh, you're awake. I just wanted to make sure you're not sleeping with your eyes open. Like you always do." Natsu explains to Rouge.

"Oh, so he does that? Wow.." I say surprised.

"It's normal.." Rouge tells me.

"... I see." I say replying to Rouge.

"Yawn." Rouge yawns again.

_Rouge nodded and yawned again._

"You're going to help Rouge out. Got it?" Laxus says strictly to me.

"But that's... I know! Can you let me think about it?" I ask Laxus.

"No. You need to decide now." Sting suddenly says.

_Sting interrupted me immediately. _

"That's right, Girls...when they say 'let me think about it...' it's almost guaranteed that they're going to come back with the answer you don't want to hear." Loki says.

"The experienced speak truths, eh?" Gray says.

"Expected from Loki. A ladies man would know." Natsu says looking at Loki.

"Right?" Loki says grinning.

"Lucy, just accept your fate. You want to get a job right?" Laxus says sternly to me.

_Everyone looked at me with eyes that indicated that I could not say no. Their silent pressure is too much... It's true that Rouge looks like a nice guy. He doesn't talk much, but I'm sure he's fine. But.._

"So you understand, don't you?" Sting suddenly asks breaking my thoughts.

"You only have..." Loki says and trails off.

"One choice." Gray finishes off Loki's sentence.

"..." Rouge says nothing.

_And it looks like I have to agree with them. I exhaled deeply._

"Fine, I'll live with you." I say looking at Rouge.

_I can't help it, it's my job!_

"But only for a few days, like we promised!" I say.

"Good!" Sting says with a smile.

"Then it's settled." Loki says happily.

"I'm glad for you Rouge!" Gray says happily to Rouge.

_Everyone was giving each other high fives. As I watched them, my eyes met Rouge's._

"..." Rouge says nothing as he looks at me.

_He was looking at me so intensely, I forgot to blink. He wasn't saying a word, but his eyes were telling a story. Rouge's eyes are so pretty. They're transparent. They draw me in..._

"Huh?" Rouge says looking at me noticing me looking at him.

_Rouge doesn't say it, but his mouth moved and it indicated he said Huh?" What should I do? Should I look away? Or should I wait for him to look away? I felt that it was rude to look away, so I kept looking at him._

"Lucy. If you keep looking at Rouge, you might burn a hole in him." Loki says to me suddenly.

"What?" I say looking at Loki.

"Wow, you're already making your moves? Impressive!" Sting says to me.

"It's not like that! Right Rouge?" I say turning to Rouge.

"What are you talking about?" Rouge asks me looking surprised.

"Mr. Loki said that I was looking at you." I say answering Rouge.

"...I was looking at her too." Rouge says.

"Are you two already in love?" Loki says looking surprised.

"...No." Rouge says.

_Rouge denied it under his breath before closing his eyes sleepily._

"Okay, you two should start heading home, before Lucy changes her mind!" Laxus says to Rouge and I.

"What!? But I'm not prepared for that yet!" I say to Laxus.

"Rouge, take care of her." Laxus says.

"Okay." Rouge says getting up from his seat.

"?" What!?

_Uncle said it like I was the one who asked to stay at Rouge's place... Rouge got up quietly and looked at me with inquiring eyes._

"Are you ready to go?" Rouge asks me.

"Uh, I guess so." I say.

"Bye!" Everyone says.

_Everyone saw us off cheerfully. I had no choice, but to follow Rouge. I was walking along with Rouge._

"..." We both say nothing.

_Just as I expected, there was no conversation between us. The only think I could do was to keep quiet, look forward, and keep up with Rouge. It's so awkward. I need to say something... Just then, the luggage I was holding got lighter._

"Huh?" I say.

"..." Rouge says nothing as he takes me luggage.

_Rouge was holding heavy luggage._

"Rouge.." I say looking at him surprised.

_Is it okay to make him hold it? But I feel bad that he's holding something so heavy..._

"I'll hold it myself, so it's okay." I say to Rouge.

"..." Rouge says nothing.

"Give it back. I may look fragile, but I'm pretty strong." I tell Rouge.

"..." Rouge still says nothing.

_Rouge didn't answer. He simply moved the luggage to his other hand._

"Thank you." I say thanking Rouge.

_Rouge shook his head gently. He looked pretty fragile, but his arms holding the luggage were strong and I admired them for a second. He's so causally considerate and kind._

"...What is it?" Rouge asks me looking surprised.

"Oh, nothing! I know even though we're only living together a few days, I should introduce myself." I say.

"..." Rouge says nothing as I spoke.

"Um, my name is Lucy Heartfilia. I'm pretty optimistic. I do worry and get troubled, but I've decided not to be irresolute. Oh, but it might help that I have short-term memory!" I say.

"..." Rouge says nothing as he listens to me talk.

"My hobbies are gardening, making vegetable juice, and ironing." I say.

"..." Rouge keeps quiet.

"My favourite foods are tonkotsu ramen, and chili lotus root. Oh, but lotus roots with nine holes in them are the finest. Did you know that?" I ask Rouge.

"..." Rouge says nothing.

"Rouge?" I say his name.

_When I peered into his face, our eyes met._

"Were you listening?" I asked.

"..Yeah." Rouge says answering me.

"I'm sorry, did I bore you? I'm sorry for going off, blabbing like that..." I say to Rouge.

"Your optimistic and not irresolute. You have short-term memory. You like gardening, making vegetable juice, and ironing." Rouge says what I've told him.

"Oh.." I say surprised.

"Your favourite foods are tonkotsu ramen, and chili lotus root. Those with nine holes are the finest." Rouge says.

_He memorized it perfectly... Rouge repeated what I said at ease, as if he were reciting multiplication tables._

"You have a good memory. How do you remember things?" I ask amazed by his ability.

"I liken them to chemical symbols and make them into equations." Rouge tells me.

"Huh?" I say not really understanding.

"..." Rouge and I say nothing.

"...Nevermind. And what esle?" Rouge asks.

"Umm.. Oh, I know. I like fortune telling. Especially palm reading. They say the lines on your palm can change, and so do the results of the fortune!" I say.

"..." Rouge says nothing as he listens to me.

_Rouge looked at the palm of his hand that wasn't holding my luggage. I reached over and traced the line on the palm of his hand, one by one._

"This is your life line. and this is your heart line. This is your fate line, and this is your marriage line." I tell Rouge.

"What's the calculation formula?" Rouge asks me looking surprised.

"Reading your hand isn't something you calculate. It's just that lines appear, disspear, get longer..." I explain to Rouge.

"What's the basis for it?" Rouge asks me.

"I don't know.." I say.

"Who decided them?" Rouge asks me another question.

"Someone in the past?" I say unsure.

"Were there dissertations explaining them?" Rouge asks me.

"I've never heard of any.." I answer.

"How unscientific." Rouge says.

"..So, you think it's stupid?" I ask Rouge.

"..." Rouge says nothing.

"...Haha!" I suddenly laugh out.

"..." Rouge says nothing again.

_Shoot, it's awkward again!_

"Anyway, it may be superstitious, but your fate line is really long, so something good is bound to happen to you." I say to Rouge smiling.

"Is that your opinion?" Rouge asks me.

"Not that convincing, eh?" I say.

"..." Rouge says nothing.

"I guess you're right.." I say.

_I thought I finally got a conversation going, but it didn't last.. Are we really going to be able to live together like this? Oh well. It's only for a few days! We walked again, saying nothing. Only the voice of the children playing in the park filled the silence._

"...Oh." Rouge suddenly says and stops.

_Rouge suddenly stopped._

"Did you forget something?" I asked.

"...Sort of." Rouge says answering.

_Rouge turned and faced me and looked at me squarely._

"Are you sure you're okay helping me?" Rouge asks me.

"Yeah, sure." I say.

"...Thanks." Rouge says with a slight smile.

"Oh.." I say.

_He's so straightforward. He still seemed to be indifferent about me, but I felt that his words of appreciation that time around had more feeling than before. He's quiet, has very little expression, and seems apathetic, but he does have feelings of gratitude. I guess I was quick to judge him. I felt a little better._

"Let's get along Rouge.." I say looking at him.

_Before I finished talking, Rouge started to walk again without waiting for me. Hm, he is hard to grasp after all...I wonder if I can survive the next few days? I wondered as I stood there, when Rouge turned around._

"...You're not coming?" Rouge asks me looking sad.

"Oh, I am!" I say.

_I ran after him in a hurry, but I had a little confidence that I could help Rouge out._

**To Be Continued...**

Notice - All characters will be OC, to fit the characters in the game.

Characters -

Mc - Lucy

Yamato - Sting

Saeki - Loki

Ren - Rouge

Takao - Gray

Yuta - Natsu

Kuni - Laxus


	3. Chapter 3

**Story 3**

Thank you for favourite, follows, and reviews, very much appreciate it (:

Disclaimer - I don't own Fairy Tail or My Forged Wedding.

Italic is like when the narrator speaks or Lucy's thoughts.

* * *

**Recap -**

_Before I finished talking, Rouge started to walk again without waiting for me. Hm, he is hard to grasp after all...I wonder if I can survive the next few days? I wondered as I stood there, when Rouge turned around._

"...You're not coming?" Rouge asks me looking sad.

"Oh, I am!" I say.

_I ran after him in a hurry, but I had a little confidence that I could help Rouge out._

* * *

**Story 3**

~Lucy's P.O.V~

"This is my place." Rouge tells me.

_Rouge pointed to a room in a posh condominium complex in Fiore._

"Wow, my heart is beating faster..." I say out loud looking at Rouge's place.

"..." Rouge says nothing.

"You know, because we're going to be living together..." I say trailing off.

"...Are you having trouble breathing?" Rouge asks me.

"Huh?" I say unsure what he meant.

"Your heartbeat." Rouge says.

"? Oh, I just meant that I'm a little nervous." I answer.

"Did you need to go to the hospital?" Rouge asks me.

"No, it's not that my heart is actually beating faster.." I explain.

"..." Rouge says nothing and just looks at me.

"It's nothing! I'm fine!" I say looking at Rouge.

"I see." Rouge says.

_Rouge remained expressionless as he took out his keys and opened the door. Even though it's for a favor... Rouge doesn't seem to mind that he's having a girl stay at his place._

"Aren't you coming in?" Rouge asks me looking surprised.

"Huh?" I say snapping out of my thoughts.

_When I snapped out of my thoughts, I realized that Rouge was holding the door open for me._

"What are you going to do?" Rouge asks me.

"I'm coming in!" I say.

"..." Rouge says nothing to me.

_Rouge didn't speak, but he gestured to go in first with his hand._

"Excuse me. Huh?" I say entering his house.

_I was at a loss for words when I went inside. What is this place? It's awfully bleak. I've never seen a room so...not lived in._

"Did you just move here?" I asked.

"I've been living here for over 10 years." Rouge answers me.

"What?" I say surprised.

"Go ahead and use any of these." Rouge says to me.

"Oh, okay." I say.

"Here you go." Rouge says giving me one.

_Rouge put a pair of slippers by my feet. The first thing I saw when I stepped into the room were vivid greens._

"You like to take care of decorative plants?" I ask looking at the plants Rouge has.

_The plants stood out in the bleak room. All of them looked like they were cared for, but I saw one brown plant in the corner._

"Oh? This one is withered." I say.

"This one is practically dead." Rouge says to me.

"But it seems sad to just leave it alone..." I say to Rouge.

"..." Rouge says nothing.

"Oh, I know! I'll water it every day I'm here." I say to Rouge.

"...Okay." Rouge mumbles.

_Rouge mumbled. He didn't seem to care. Facing each other, silence fell upon us again._

"..." Rouge says nothing.

"Um..maybe I would like some tea." I say.

"Thanks." Rouge says to me.

"?" What!?

_I'm the guest here right?_

"The kitchen is over there." Rouge tells me.

_Whatever, I don't think I care anymore..._

"I'll go make some tea, so wait here!" I say to Rouge.

"Let's see. Where are the tea leaves?" I ask myself looking around his kitchen.

_I opened up the cabinets, I couldn't believe what I saw._

"It's empty..." I say.

"..." Rouge says nothing.

"Where do you keep your tea pot? And leaves?" I ask Rouge.

"I've never bought any." Rouge says.

"What? But when I said I'll make tea, you said thank you.." I say confused.

"Because you said you'll make tea." Rouge says to me.

"..." What!? I don't get it..

"..Is something weird?" Rouge asks me.

"? Oh, did you mean that you never bought tea that you actually have to make?" I ask Rouge.

"Yeah." Rouge says.

"Oh, so that means it's in the fridge..." I say heading towards the fridge.

_I open the refrigerator, expecting to find something, but I should have known better._

"It's also empty.." I say.

"Close the door. Save energy." Rouge tells me.

"I think it's more of a waste of energy to keep an empty fridge running." I say.

"..." Rouge says nothing, but nod.

_Rouge nodded a little, agreeing with my point. I was getting dizzy with disbelief as I closed the refrigerator door._

"What do you usually do for your meals?" I ask Rouge.

"I eat at Laxus's." Rouge answers me.

"Yeah, but there are times when it's not open right? What do you eat at home?" I ask

"That." Rouge points at.

_Rouge pointed to a box. I looked inside, and was appalled._

"Supplements?" I say shocked.

"Nutritional supplemental food. It's food." Rouge says to me.

"Yeah, but they're only supplemental. You buy these in bulk?" I ask.

"Online. It's easier, because it's delivered." Rouge tells me.

"If you keep living off of these, you're going to faint one day." I say getting worried.

"When?" Rouge asks me looking surprised.

"Um..Someday." I say.

"..." Rouge says nothing.

"Anyways, as long as I'm here. I'll make you food." I say.

"I don't need any. You could eat." Rouge says to me.

"I can't let you do that." I say looking at Rouge.

"I'm not interested in food." Rouge says simply.

"Even so, you need to eat. If you're not healthy, you won't be able to research." I say.

"I was able to research for two weeks without eating." Rouge stated.

"How did you take your supplements then?" I ask.

"I think I drank them." Rouge answers me.

"...Anyway, I'll make dinner, so let's go shopping for ingredients." I say.

"I have to go too?" Rouge says looking a little sad.

"Yeah." I say.

_Rouge looked dissatisfied at the notion, but he came along to shop with me. As I pushed the shopping cart, I browsed the vegetables._

"..." Rouge says nothing as he looks around the store looking surprised.

_Rouge was curiously looking around the store._

"Isn't it interesting, because you never come here?" I ask Rouge with a smile.

"...It's cold." Rouge tells me.

"Yeah, the air-conditioner. So, for the vegetables...there they are! Carrots!" I say.

"..." Rouge says nothing and furrowed his brows.

_When I picked up a carrot, Rouge furrowed his brow a bit. Does he hate carrots?_

"Next lettuce!" I say.

"..." Rouge says nothing and looks at the lettuce.

_He didn't furrow his brow. That must mean he's okay with it._

"And broccoli.." I say.

"..." Rouge stays silent, but furrowed his brow.

_He hates broccoli. Wow, he's so easy to figure out!_

"..." Rouge just looks at me saying nothing.

_Rouge doesn't speak much, but he shows if he likes or dislikes something with his expression._

"..." He just looks at me keeping quiet.

_Then... I pointed to myself._

"..." Rouge says nothing and furrowed his brow.

"What!?" I say shocked.

_He furrowed his brow!_

"..." Rouge still says nothing.

"Huh? Do you hate me?" I asked.

"..." Rouge doesn't answer me.

"Do you hate me like you hate carrots and broccoli?" I asked Rouge again.

"...Hate? What are you talking about?" Rouge asks me surprised.

"You furrowed your bro when you looked at me.." I say.

"...No I didn't. I didn't know what you were doing when you pointed at yourself." Rouge explains.

"Oh, I see. That's what you meant. If so, that's fine." I say to him.

_I wasn't sure if Rouge was listening to me, because he picked up a fruit nearby._

"..." Rouge says nothing as he smells the fruit.

_For some reason, he brought it closer to his face and sniffed._

"..." Rouge says nothing, but he furrow his brow.

_I guess he hates the smell. He placed the fruit back and took another fruit. Again he sniffed it._

"Heehee..." I started laughing, just by watching Rouge.

_Is that a bad habit of his? How funny. Rouge didn't notice me looking, because he continued to sniff the different kinds of fruit. After we arrived home, I immediately began cooking._

"Can you help me?" I ask Rouge.

"I've never cooked." Rouge tells me.

"But you've cut vegetables before right?" I ask.

"No." Rouge answers me.

"You never had cooking classes at school?" I asked.

"Cooking classes?" Rouge says looking surprised.

"..." We say nothing and just look at each other.

"Um, then can you peel the lettuce and tear them into small pieces?" I asked.

_After sniffing the lettuce, Rouge started to tear the pieces in silence._

"You've never even held a kitchen knife?" I asked looking at Rouge.

"I've held a scalpel, when dissecting." Rouge tells me.

"Dissecting? Uh, okay. I guess you're in the pharmaceutical department, so it's part of your courses." I say.

"..." Rouge keeps silent.

"So you've never cooked. Did you grow up in a household with a chief or something?" I asked curious.

"..." Rouge doesn't answer me nor say anything.

_Wow, that's the longest silent answer he's given me so far!_

"Um...Thanks for helping with the lettuce! What should you help me with next?" I say looking at the ingredients.

"Can you cut the onion?" I asked.

"Is it true it's going to make me cry?" Rouge asks me looking surprised.

"? Um, yeah. It's going to sting..." I explain.

"But it's better than broccoli." Rouge tells me.

"I thought you'd say that." I say.

"...Why?" Rouge asks me surprised.

"You give broccoli the evil eye." I say with a slight smile.

"...I see." Rouge says.

_Rouge peeled the onion and cut them into thin slices. He had tears welling up, but his expression hadn't changed. He doesn't have to endure the stinging that much...but wow, he's cutting the onion into perfect slices! He's like a machine! I was surprised at how dexterous he was. As we cooked, the kitchen started to smell good._

"Okay, it's ready! Did you want to try it?" I ask Rouge with a smile.

_I took a spoonful of the food and pointed it toward Rouge jokingly._

"Open wide." I sa_y._

"..." Rouge says nothing and opened his mouth.

"Huh?" I say surprised.

_I thought my heart was going to skip a beat. Without hesitation, Rouge opened up his mouth. No way... I was only kidding._

"Hurry." Rouge says.

"Oh, Okay." I say.

"..." Rouge says nothing as he tastes the food.

_I put the spoon in his mouth. Rouge ate it quietly._

"..." Rouge doesn't say anything.

"Is it good?" I ask him.

_Instead of answering, he nodded. He was now peering into the pot, using his hands to fan the vapor towards him to smell it. It was too unexpected that he would actually open his mouth. It completely took me by surprise..._

"Bon apetit." I say.

"...Bon apetit." Rouge says to me as well.

_Rouge repeated after me. He took the chopsticks with his right hand, then placed his left hand underneath them. It wasn't just that. The way he held the bowl, took the sides, carried it to his mouth... Every movement he made was well-mannered._

"...I don't need the carrots and broccoli." Rouge tells me looking sad.

"You have to eat them." I say.

"...I don't want them." Rouge says again.

"Eat them." I say again.

"...I hate them." Rouge says sadly.

"I know, but please eat them." I say.

"..." Rouge says nothing.

_Rouge was mumbling, but obliged. Even his casual movements were somewhat elegant. He's so refined. I wonder if he really is from a wealthy family. In the end, Rouge ate all of the food._

"Thank you for the food." Rouge says to me.

"Oh, you ate the broccoli and carrots too." I say with a smile.

"I held my breath." Rouge tells me.

"Were they that unappetizing?" I ask.

"No. I just hate them. Especially lumpy these are." Rouge says and points at the thing on his plate.

_Rouge pointed to a small piece of a floret that was left on his plate._

"I'm never going to eat it again." Rouge says to me.

"But they're really good for you." I say.

"..." Rogue says nothing.

"Okay, let's clean up." I say.

_I was washing the dishes, and Rouge was wiping them dry. I was having fun. I started to sing to myself out of habit._

"La la la." I sang out.

"..." Rouge says nothing and looks at me.

"La la la." I continued singing.

_When I looked at Rouge to give him a dish, he was staring at me._

"...What song is that?" Rouge asks me.

"An original song by my grandmother." I say.

"..." Rouge says nothing and looked dumbfounded.

_Rouge looked dumbfounded. Then..._

"Hehee." Rouge laughs.

_Rouge laughed. He laughed! This is the first time I saw his smile! So this is how he laughs. I was lost in admiration when Rouge quickly changed his expression._

"What is it?" Rouge asks me noticing me staring.

_He stopped smiling and looked at me with his usual blank face._

"Oh nothing! Let's hurry and finish washing these dishes!" I say.

_I tried to focus on my task at hand, but I couldn't forget the smile he just showed me, and my heart was racing. We finished doing the dishes, so I took a bath. Phew, a lot happened today. I didn't think I would be here living with a guy... I immersed my body in the tub up to my neck, and closed my eyes. When I returned to the living room, Rouge was on the couch watching TV._

"Rouge, I'm out." I tell him.

"..." Rouge says nothing.

"Rouge?" I say.

"..." Rouge doesn't even answer me nor was he blinking.

_Rouge wasn't even blinking. Did he fall unconscious!?_

"Rouge! Are you okay?" I asked worried and start to panic a little.

_Is it, because I forced him to eat broccoli!? I shook Rouge by the shoulders. That was when his frozen expression twitched a little._

"...What is it?" Rouge asked me tiredly.

"You scared me! Are you not feeling well? Should I call an ambulance?" I asked worrying.

"..I was just dozing off." Rouge tells me looking surprised.

"!?" What!?

"Well, It's getting late. We should sleep." Rouge says to me.

"Uh, yeah.." I say.

_That really surprised me, but the others did say that he sleeps with his eyes open..._

"Where am I supposed to sleep?" I ask Rouge.

"The bedroom is over there." Rouge says.

_I followed Rouge towards the bedroom._

"Here." Rouge says to me.

_When I walked in, I thought I was going to faint._

"What's wrong?" Rouge asks me looking surprised.

"What do you mean, what's wrong!?" I ask looking at Rouge.

"Huh?" Rouge says not understanding what I meant.

"The bed!" I say.

"..." Rouge says nothing.

"There's only one bed!" I say.

"Yeah." Rouge answers me.

"Wait, so what was your plan!?" I ask.

_Because, does that mean... I looked at Rouge. He stared at me right back. _

"..." We say nothing as we stared at each other.

_We were staring at each other in silence. The next moment, Rouge reached for my shoulder. Huh? What is he.._

"..." Rouge says nothing as he continues staring at me.

_He continued to stare into my eyes. As he reached for me, his face came closer as well. You're kidding right? I couldn't take my eyes off as Rouge came closer to me._

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

Notice - All characters will be OC, to fit the characters in the game.

Characters -

Mc - Lucy

Yamato - Sting

Saeki - Loki

Ren - Rouge

Takao - Gray

Yuta - Natsu

Kuni - Laxus

* * *

**Votes - **

You can vote by poll or review for the next 3 remaining couples. (Rouge, Gray, and Loki)

**10 Days With My Devil - ** s/9875067/1/

Sting's story has been updated.

Gray x Lucy - 6

Rouge x Lucy - 13

Loki x Lucy - 4

* * *

**My Forged Wedding - ** s/9875077/1/

I guess Rouge and Lucy has the most votes here. I guess I don't need a vote here since the other option is Sting and Lucy. LOL

Sting x Lucy - 2

Rouge x Lucy - 3 - s/9875077/2/My-Forged-Wedding


End file.
